Here I Come New York City
by TheSunshineBand
Summary: Bella is finally willing to leave her safe haven to get a job in New York City. Shes been out of college for a year and its about time she get out in the real world. All Human and regular parings. Sorry this summary kinda sucks but its worth a try
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first story I hope you like it and would love feedback on what yall think.

I am going to add a song with each chapter that I think will go with what is going on.

I don't own twilight

Misguided Ghosts - Paramore - _Pain is just a simple compramise - _Chapter 1

Today was the day that I was getting away and heading into real life. I had finished college a year ago and instead of talking a job that would start a career for my Marketing degree I stayed in my home town. That's me Isabella Swan world class wimp. Now I have finally realized that I need to get out of here and get on with my life. I have taken a job at seventeen magazine as the assistant to the marketing director dealing with all the advertising with the magazine in New York City.

My best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale are already there starting there careers. They were smart to get out this town right after college. We all have now agreed to share and apartment together and I can't wait to join them. Alice is an interior designer with her own company and Rosalie is a sports writer for the New York Times.

Rose being a sports writer would be a surprise to most with her perfect hourglass figure and blond hair but to those that know her know that she has 5 brothers and its no wonder she took the job.

"Bella we leave in an hour for the airport hurry and finish packing so we can get out of here on time" my mom yelled up the stairs. This is it my freedom from this small town and the bad memories that came with it. I walked down to the car and put my bag in the trunk. As I closed the trunk I saw one of the main reasons I was ready to get out of this place. Jacob Black the man who broke my heart into a thousand pieces when I caught him cheating on me the week after graduation. We had been together since high school and I have always wondered how many others there were during our relationship when I was off at college.

"What do you want?" I said icily towards him not wanting to go through this conversation again. "Come on Bells it was one slip up why are you leaving? Why can't you just stay here and work things out with me." "I said it was over no working things out I am done with you and this place. I'm moving on and so should you." I turned away from him and walked back into my house happy that it was all over and I won't have to see him again, at least for a very long time.

"K sweetie you ready to go" my dad asked walking into my empty room. "Yup lets do this." "Just don't forget us and come visit us sometime we are going to miss you around here." "Aw dad are you tearing up, don't worry I will visit and call often." We drove to the airport in silence and it was a fast goodbye not wanting to get drenched from all the tears my mom was crying.

I boarded the plane ready to be in New York and settle for my new life no matter how sad I was to leave my family, my safe haven. I got out my I-pod and put on a song that I thought was very appropriate for this situation, Misguided Ghosts by Paramore. I sat back in my seat and got comfortable for the ride across the country.

Hoped you liked the first chapter and please let me know what you think

SunShineBand


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter hope you like it I don't own twilight

Green Eyes - Coldplay - _That Green Eyes yeah the spotlight shines upon you…_

* * *

The first day of work is always the hardest. You feel like a stranger because your new and you don't know how things work. That's how I felt I was so nervous. Normally I can get along great with people and mingle well. I moved past shyness in high school but now its all flooding back no matter how outgoing I was in college. I arrived at the building and decided this is no different I just need to man up and deal with meeting new people and not be such a wimp. Yup good pep talk Bella.

I opened the door and made my way to the front desk. "Hello my name is Isabella Swan I am a new employee for Seventeen Magazine." The lady at the front desk just handed me some papers pointed to the elevator and said "17". I walked to the elevator and caught up just before the doors closed, I moved to push 17 but found that someone had already done it.

"So you're the new marketing assistant, my name is Megan I am also an assistant" she said holding out here hand. I gladly went to shake it if it meant meeting someone I was going to be working with. "Bella and yes I am." "It's about time they hired someone we have been swamped it is only me and Eva, the boss." "Well I am really happy to be here and to help out any way I can." The elevator came to a stop and we had arrived on the 17th floor.

"Let me show you were we all work and introduce you to the boss." I followed as she led me to a room with two desks facing a huge window looking out over the city. There was also a door leading to a huge office. "Come on in this is the bosses office and this is were we mostly come up with ideas, welcome to your second home." I was awe struck there was a window also looking over the city but the office was so elegant but professional. I could really get used to working here.

"Isabella Swan it is very nice to have you on the team. I am Eva and you report to me so don't let any of those other people out there push you around because they can't do anything." "Its nice to meet you to and um thanks for the advice." "Megan will show you where your desk is, although its kind of a dead giveaway, but I have a meeting and after I get back we will show you were we are in our work and we can brainstorm some new ideas." "Sounds good." "Well ladies if you'll excuse me and don't get into to much trouble."

Eva left to her meeting and Megan lead me back into the room where our desks were. "So this will be your desk and you can bring anything to work to spice it up but be careful or it will get to crowed." "Sounds good so what did Eva mean about other people pushing me around?" "Ah Jessica Stanley she thinks she runs the show around here but in reality she gets coffee for the person who is the assistant to the person who keeps track of the employees you know make sure they are doing there job and all." "Got it." "We don't really have to worry about it they don't really come after us well except for Jessica she wanted your job and has been after us since she found out Eva hired you so she hates you but don't let her get you down she doesn't matter." "Great someone hated me before I even showed up that's a great start." "Eh don't worry about it come on let me show you around the other offices."

We walked out to the reception area and I bumped right into someone and saw things go flying. I was wondering when I was going to bump into someone. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry I should watch were I am going, here let me help you." I got on the ground and helped the man pick up his things that I knocked all over the reception area. "Please don't worry about it if anything you gave more time before I have to go answer pointless questions I have been avoiding them for a really long time." "Ah are you here for an interview?" I asked as I stood up and faced who I had bumped into. My mind went blank all I could think about was that song by Coldplay Green Eyes. The words kept running in my head as I looked into the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen. "Sadly I am here for an interview you know I didn't think that becoming an author would require me to have to do things like this I don't really like the attention." "Oh my gosh your Edward Masen the author of the Charlie Mysteries wow I heard girls talk about you but never pictured you so…" I stopped talking just at the right time and could feel a blush creep up on my cheeks. Edward chuckled "don't worry about it I get that all the time and you are"? Bella Swan I am new here I was just hired as a marketing's assistant." "Well it was very nice bumping into you Bella but I should really get going we should do it again sometime." He smiled and continued walking " Yeah sure" I said a little late I couldn't help it he is just so attractive.

"Can you say SAWOON girl he was totally flirting with you." "Na he was just being polite." "Sure he was." "What is going on here everyone get back to work." "Let me guess Jessica." Megan only nodded as I spotted her coming our way. "Don't make me say it again" Jessica said coming up to us. "Oh please this isn't high school we are adults and can take our breaks anytime we want don't be such a bossy booty Jessica." Jessica was in shock as we walked back to the office. "Nice going" I simply said.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2 I hope you like it and please review it would really help me to have feedback thanks.

TheSunshineBand


	3. Chapter 3

Another new chapter hope you like it

I don't own twilight

* * *

"I can't believe they made you start on a Friday I don't get it" Alice said to me as I walked through the door after my first day of work. "I don't

mind I am actually happy there was a lot to take in today, I think I am going to need the weekend to recuperate." I plopped down on the couch

happy to be done for the day. "What happened?" Rose asked sitting down next to me. "This girl who thinks she owns the office hates me because  
it turns out she wanted my job but obviously didn't get it." "That sucks some people just don't deal well with the truth." "Yeah but I did get to

meet someone absolutely amazing." "WHO" they both said in unison practically attacking me. "Edward Masen." That was all I had to say to get a

room filled with screaming. "You met Mr. Green Eyes? Oh my gosh how are they?" "Yes Mr. Green Eyes and they are amazing and he seems really

sweet to but any ways how about we go out or something?" "Sure maybe we'll run into Mr. Green Eyes and you can introduce us." "Yeah right I

will probably never see him again."

I walked out of the closet thinking oh my gosh what have I gotten myself into. I walked out into the living room in a strapless navy blue dress that

rises just above the knees. That's not the bad part, on my feet were 5inch white heels don't get me wrong they look great I just don't know if I

can trust my feet. "Oh chill Bella you look great and the wavy hair just adds the plus." Alice came out in a purple bubble hem dress with a beaded

waist. It looked great on her and made her legs look longer and the silver peep toe heels helped. Rose came out in her signature color red. She

came out with a figure flattering red dress she paired the dress with black peep toe heels.

"I think its safe to say that we look great and are ready to go out dancing what do you ladies think?" Rose asked while she looked at herself in

the mirror. "I think you are absolutely right lets go." I said ready for some real night life. There is no place better than New York City to get it. We

headed out the door hailed a cab and made our way to a new club.

When we got there I was in shock I had never really been to something like this. These were nothing like the ones at college near campus. This

place was so high class. "Are you sure we can get into this place?" I asked nervously. "Positive we called ahead we are all on the list. You should

feel lucky only important people get into places like this you are lucky you got a job with 17 magazine." We walked up to the front of the line "

Rosalie Bella and Alice we should be on the list" Rose said waiting patiently for the bouncer to check his clip board. "Welcome ladies and enjoy

your evening" he said putting the rope up so we could pass through the door.

The Place was packed and the music was really loud. So many people were down on the dance floor. That's great I will bump into so many people

and probably end up on the floor. "Lets get something to drink and head up to the lounge" Alice said making her way to the bar as we followed.

"Can I get a bay breeze" Alice said to the bartender "Make that two" Rose chimed in. "I'll have a Bacardi mojito." We waited only a few minutes

before we were served and headed up to the lounge.

"How about over there were the two love seats are?" I said pointing to a corner that was not totally secluded. "Sounds good," We headed that

way and made ourselves comfortable. "So how do we like this place is it a potential hang out at night" Rose asked sipping here cocktail. "I think

we have a winner" I said placing my drink on the table in front of us. It really was a nice place very well kept and had a big dance floor allowing

more people to dance. "Would you care to dance ma'am?" a gorgeous guy with blond curly hair and blue eyes asked holding his hand toward

Alice. She looked at us and we nodded excitedly. "Yes thank you I would" Alice said taking his hand and heading down to the dance floor. "Oh

Baby did you here that southern accent phew that was nice" Rose said fanning herself. "Yes that was some mighty fine southernism" I said taking  
another drink wile giggling. "I saw you from across the room and it looks like you could use a dance would you mind?" I watched as a big burly

man came up to Rose very confidently. He was very cute and I was trying to tell Rose this with my eyes as she got up to go dance. She gave me

an all knowing look and winked as they walked down to the dance floor joining Alice.

"Well it looks like you just became the third wheel how do you feel about that?" I looked up to see those piercing green eyes dancing with

electricity as he stared down at me. "I think I am doing ok so far. What about you are you here all alone or did you get left by yourself too?" "I

came by myself just checking things out and all scouting out the new clubs that sort of thing" he said as he sat next to me. "Hmm no girlfriend to

drag along with you?" "Na but I have met a lot of girls that would like to be." I laughed "ah what none of them good enough for you?" "Lets just

say they should think about dating themselves first" he said chuckling. "What about you?" he asked looking deeply into my eyes making me loose

my focus. "Nope nobody special but I just got here there is plenty of time to scout out the playing field." "Ah where did you move from?" "Forks

Washington a tiny little that gets way to much rain." "Really wow what a small world I used to live in Port Angeles crazy how we were so close

and never met." "Wow it is a small world that is awesome." "Hey Bella we are ready to head out how about you?" the girls said coming up the

stairs but I saw them freeze as they saw who I was talking to. "Yup I am, it was really nice seeing you again Edward and I hope the article turns

out good." "Yes me to and it was nice seeing you again lets hope it happens again some time soon." "Yes lets hope." I walked to Rose and Alice

and we headed to the stairs. I heard Edward behind me chuckle I looked to see him pick up the business card I had left behind with my number

on it and winked as I walked down the stairs. I don't think I have ever been so bold to a guy but something about Edward just made me feel at

ease and confident with myself.

"OH BABY I can't believe we just saw Edward Masen I feel like I am going to explode those eyes are so dreamy" Rose gushed as we haled a cab.

"Really I think Jaspers are way dreamier bright blue with that sparkle in them they make my knees go weak" Alice said in a dreamy tone looking

off into space. Rose and I just looked at her. We sat in the cab quietly on the way home thinking about the night and how great the evening was

for all of us. I think New York is going to be the best thing that ever happened in my life.

* * *

Well there it is sorry it took me so long to update I couldn't think of where I wanted this to go I hope you like how it turned out. Reviewing is appreciated TheSunshineBand


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so it has been totally forever since I have updated and I am sorry but I have been extremely busy with getting ready for college and all that fun stuff so here is another chapter and hopefully since everything has calmed down a bit I will be able to update more frequently so please review and enjoy.

* * *

I was desperate to get out of this office and as far away from Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. My head was getting ready to explode and I just couldn't take it anymore. "Megan I have to get out of here I know I said I would work through lunch but if I see Mike's face again I might just have to punch it." Mike was introduced to me today he works in the mail room and has been up here delivering me a piece of mail every 5 minutes for the past hour. Can you say desperate? "Hey don't worry about it I totally understand we have all been there." "Really?" "Yup he's hit on every women here between the ages of 20- 27 and then goes for the new girls so its your turn." "Oh great so this isn't going to be ending soon is it?" "Nope sorry hon you are stuck with him." "Well I am going out before he ends up in the hospital and I end up in a jail cell for something that's not worth it." "Bye see you later" "bye"

I walked towards the elevator and quickened my pace when I saw Mike walk out of an office across the receptionist floor. The doors opened just as he saw me. I quickly got in and pressed the close doors button before he could reach me. Just to be safe I pretended I was talking on my cell phone having a solid excuse for not hearing him. I quickly stepped out of the elevator and rushing for the door to get my escape. As I rushed out of the door I looked back to make sure I was free. As I did so I bumped into something, looking up I saw those green eyes once again. "We really have to stop meeting like this Bella" he said with a smile on his face chuckling. "Well I am beginning to think its not an accident anymore. Do you walk up in front of me when I am not looking for fun?" "Me? How could you say such a thing I am just and innocent bystander not knowing what is coming my way." He said with a smile on his face and his eyes smoldering, making a shiver go up my spine. "Oh uh hu so what are you doing here anyway another interview?" "No way I am here to pick a bone with the lovely writer that added some things that shouldn't be there." "Like what?" "My dating status, hobbies, favorite music, and so on." "HAHAHAHAHAHA that's great I beat all the ladies have been extra sweet to you lately." "You have no idea. How about we go grab some lunch and you can see how it has been affecting me?" " I would love to lead the way."

We got out of the cab and headed into a cute little Italian place. I had been craving pasta since I got here and was happy when I found out where we were. "Is Italian ok?" "It's great I have been wanting pasta for quite sometime." "Good after you" he said holding the door for me. "Thank you" I said with a light blush on my cheeks. "Why hello there" the hostess said seductively "I read that great article about you in 17 magazine. It was very insightful and I loved that picture." "Um thanks" Edward said awkwardly. "If you ever need something to do I am always free" she said slipping him her number, winked, and walked away. It took all my strength not to burst out into laughter. "Now do you see what I am dealing with? Everyone stares and passes me their numbers. I think I have collected at least 30 since the article ran." "Oh come on I bet you like all the attention. All those pretty girls falling at your feet just begging you to take them out on a date." "Ah but I don't want any of those girls." "Really than what do you want?" "There is this one girl that I just met that I can't seem to keep out of my mind. She is the most beautiful girl I have encountered and she is all I want." I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach as he looked at me so intently. He couldn't mean me could he? Oh man how am I going to respond to that? " Well if you want her badly enough that you will do anything for her than go for it" I said smiling taking a 3rd party approach just in case he meant someone totally different. But I couldn't help the feeling in my gut that he meant me.

The waitress came luckily it was a guy and Edward was spared. We ordered our food and had a nice conversation but the time came that I needed to get back to work and my smile slowly faded as I realized that I had to leave Edward's company. We got in a cab and headed back to the office building. As Edward opened the door for me I saw Mike Newton standing at the front desk staring at the doors. I quickly turned around causing Edward to stumble a bit but with a concerned look on his face. He held on to my waist as he asked " whoa hey what's wrong". Concern was dripping from his voice as he looked at me with those piercing green eyes. "Oh I have just been avoiding someone today that won't leave me alone I think I will go sneak in through the back." He chuckled as he held on to my arm pulling me into the building. "Well lets just see if we can't take care of this problem." "No Edward don't worry about it I can just…" I was cut off by Mike yelling out my name and walking towards us. Oh great he spotted me. "Bella I…" he stopped once he saw Edward holding on to me. His face went from extremely happy to completely sorrowful. "Never mind I can see you are busy." I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders as Edward guided me to the elevator. "Problem solved." Edward said with a smirk on his face. I just smiled while thinking how I could have become friends and maybe more with such an amazing guy.

* * *

Well there you go sorry it took forever but like I said I have been extremely busy and had a little case of writers block but I hope you like and I hope you review I could really really really use the feedback.

TheSunShineBand


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter this way comes. Hope you like it and please review.

I don't own twilight.

_What I Like About You - The Romantics_

* * *

APOV

"Hey how about we go grab some lunch at the bistro around the street?" I asked Rose and Bella trying out my conference call. "Can't" they both said at the same time. I started to get a little pout on my lips. Bella spoke up first, "sorry sweetie I went out to lunch with Edward." Rose was next, "I have an assignment I have to go take care of sorry but you go and tell us how it is." I told them I would and sadly hung up. Eating lunch by myself was not my idea of a good time. I decided to go anyways might as well eat some good food, I have nothing better to do.

I walked into the bistro and immediately fell in love with the place. It was medium size and there was a bar area where you could see into the kitchen and watch them prepare the food. "May I help you?" " A table for one please." I was lead to the middle of the dinning area and sat down ready to enjoy the food. If it is as good as it smells I know I am going to love it.

The waiter came up and I ordered a Dr. Pepper and tried to figure out what I wanted to eat. The waiter came back with my drink and I had finally decided what I was going to have. "Can I have the Bruschetta Chicken Pasta?" "Would you like anything else with that?" "No thanks." The waiter left and I sat at the table alone with nothing to do. I started to rethink my decision on coming to lunch by myself. I looked through the bar and froze there he was blue eyes and all. I could remember his southern accent clearly and was swept away to the night we danced. I was shocked when I came out of my day dream to see him looking straight at me, I quickly averted my eyes. I didn't look to the kitchen again for fear of meeting his gaze.

Ten minutes later there he was standing in front of me with two plates of Bruschetta Chicken. "Do you mind if I eat lunch with you today?" he asked while setting down the plates. I replied quickly, "No I could use the company". He sat down in front of me silently and started eating, so I decided to follow. "No friends today" he asked looking up at me with his gorgeous blue eyes, forget Mr. Green Eyes. "Nope they had already gotten lunch when I called and I really wanted to try this place out." "Ah, and what do you think?" I sat for a second and then replied, "I love it". "That's good I kind of like it too, of course I should I own it." "Well I think you did a great job designing it and the foods not to bad either." I said this with a light smile on my face trying to tease him. It worked because he just laughed. We continued to eat and make small talk and I was having the best lunch of my life. Not just because of the food, but because Jasper was sitting across from me. That's his name Jasper isn't it sexy. I sighed in content while I listened to him talk some more.

"Well Alice I have to get back into the kitchen it was really nice to see you again." "You too and if you ever just want to chill and eat some good food again give me a call." I gave him my card and reveled in his smile. He said thanks and walked back into the kitchen. I paid my bill and walked back to work slowly and in a daze thinking about Jasper.

* * *

Well there it is hope you liked it and sorry it took forever I had major writers block.

TheSunshineBand


End file.
